


clone alone (teddy boy)

by mag003 (MMagpieMcCorkle)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Far Cry 4, Crushes, Drabble Collection, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMagpieMcCorkle/pseuds/mag003
Summary: Drabbles concerning the life (lives) of a clone. Includes his dad (who should probably have long been dead), his robot daughters, farm skags, and a number of other people.(based on my roleplay character uwu)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	1. dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy was inspired by vickjawn's Not Jack series, and their clone-of-Jack, Johnny. so yeah i went, "oh? clones?" and did this. although Teddy was created by someone else (Autohn, not Nakayama, even though I'm now sure that Autohn's supposed to be dead but lol), so uh yeah i'm not totally ripping off vickjawn i promise. :D;;
> 
> by the way if you haven't already, go read their series. real good stuff [OKHANDSIGN]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: jack mentioned (he's dead by this point lol), teddy's dad is dead in his nightmares, mentioned/implied torture and cannibalism
> 
> other characters: jack (mentioned), alex (aka. dr autohn / alexander autohn), a.d.i. / adelaide & bonnie (robot daughters), milicent moyet (alex's ex-wife, mentioned), tim (mentioned), angel (mentioned)

dreams. many of them. teddy and his daughters roll further away, across the sand of the barren desert, plummet over cliffs safely and teddy is both inside the bubble that adelaide provides in her largest form and he is inside a bubble of some sort of plastic and his girls are both little marble-sized robots sitting safe in his shirt pocket, buttoned and zipped.

there’s jack, like a statue. in media res: looking for dad alex, kidnapped by bandits, maybe, or jack, or he’s going to be killed by jack because teddy has to have enough time because he’s very different from jack and he will save people. even his dad alex who was a bad person.

sometimes jack is a statue, monolithic gold-platinum and glittering, and holding dad alex’s skeletal body in his immovable cold hand.

sometimes it’s not jack, sometimes his daughters are far away, the skags are play-fighting in the pen as always, and dad alex is cooking in the farm house, ignoring teddy’s raspy screams for help as the other chokes him. the burn of his hollowed eye socket is like the mere warmth of a far away sun; the pain of his severed limbs nothing more than a dull tingle although he keeps bleeding and bleeding and bleeding but he never passes out, not from that nor the hand at his throat, even as it digs and the other snarls and spits and shows teeth.

(he’s deathly afraid of being cannibalised, as all children are before they know or understand other, worse things.)

there’s tim, and milicent, and angel. mili’s the only one who ever speaks, but he knows her voice anyways. and, well yes, tim’s too, he supposes, but it doesn’t ever fit.

sometimes he’s jack. not himself. only from those bad dreams does he wake up screaming.


	2. home(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> far cry 4 au notes: teddy is paul's second-in-command (i know), a biological son of jack and twin to angel (why a twin? i like twin themes, leave me be) but was kidnapped as a baby, killed his 'adoptive' dad, isn't actually enjoying himself, probably gets killed (at least 97% likely)
> 
> cw: implied/mentioned kidnapping, suicidal ideation
> 
> other characters: pagan and ajay are mentioned. s'about it

blood under your nails when they find you alone in the farmhouse. blood under your nails when you crawl half-dead across the border into war-torn country. blood on both hands, but one’s only a prosthetic – a fancy prosthetic that’s a little ahead of the game, your ‘ _swiss army knife_ ’ with an actual fuckin’ _swiss army knife_ tucked away in there.

even with your fake eye, fake arm, fake leg – you’re still in. you still get in. despite? because of? regardless? maybe it’s because the king thinks you’re funny, or because he’s… no use in conjecturing. no use in thinking. you barely do anymore, anyway. very little. it’s bloody work, stomach-churning work, and when you _do_ think, it’s about how you should’ve not come here because you’re _really_ committing to being a bad person. something along those lines.

but the money? you tell yourself it’s worth it. and it is. little else back home. ‘ _home_ ’. alex, a liar. and if you’d stayed (if he hadn’t taken you away in the night), it would’ve been jack, trillionaire. loaded with something like snakeoil, that one.

you could be in worse places anyway. you could be dead. you don’t mind the idea so much. most of the time.

(and when ajay finds you? if he does? will you put up a fight? _don’t know._ maybe smile politely. laugh with as much understanding as there can be. it doesn’t really matter at all.)


	3. wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other characters: ava, charlie (aka. charlemagne katoa), zuri (zuri springs). they are friends :) the girls are about 13-14, and the boys are 10

when you first see him in the flesh, your first thought is, _wow, the most pretty, most handsome, most beautiful person in the universe_. of course you’d thought that before, even before you’d seen him at all – voice chat and echo logs with him and zuri and ava. dad had said not to show your face for safety reasons, and you hadn’t questioned it then, but when you found out about **Everything** , it clicked into place so rapidly you felt your head spin.

but the boy of your dreams – your waking hours, your thoughts, the other boy in your friendship circle who is funny and kind and understanding and cool _(not that you’re putting him on a pedestal, all petrarchan, oh no! you’re just crushing hard)_ – is standing there with the girls behind a building, all three looking like they’re getting up to scheming, and that looks like fun. and you’re glad that ava looks relaxed enough here, even though it might be fake – you can’t help but worry, your eyes catching swirls of glowing blue. zuri stands close to her. girlfriend-close? hands almost touch; your heart soars with the thought.

then they see you, too, and suddenly you want the ground to swallow you up. charlie’s mother, also gladstone’s surviving sister, would look at you and see jack, you fear. you wouldn’t blame her. you’re not someone to take home to mother. but they – your friends, they don’t turn cold, but warm, and smile. they knew – you told them, before.

_oh, so you weren’t kidding about this clone business?_

_nah, i wish i was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post tags: #(teddy being gay for his future BeeEff) #(amongst other things) #(charlie: so u like the way i type huh? teddy: yes :pleading: charlie: :flushed: gay) #(They Are Sweet & Lovely)


End file.
